Basic attack
A basic attack (also called a standard, normal, or auto attack) is the default means by which a unit deals damage. Champions perform basic attacks when an enemy unit is right-clicked; basic attacks are also performed by an idle champion when an enemy unit ventures too close to it (if the option to basic attack when idling is enabled), or when the "attack move" function is used (default ). Most monsters and minions perform basic attacks as their only method of dealing damage. A basic attack, under normal circumstances, deals physical damage, and can occur whenever the unit's attack timer is over, which is reduced by attack speed and reset by basic attack resets. Option By default, a champion will automatically basic attack nearby enemy units. This feature can be turned off in the options menu. Auto attacking can be momentarily disabled by using the "stop" command (default ). Behaviour General Basic attacks cannot be dodged under normal circumstances. That is to say, once a basic attack has been issued from the attacker, it cannot miss the target and will follow the target despite any subsequent changes in position. Certain abilities will cause basic attacks to fail, whether by dodging, blocking, negating, missing or parrying. See , , , . Certain basic attacks can be physically dodged (by using mobility spells or walking out of the way) as they don't follow their target after their fired, but will travel fast enough that they're unlikely to be dodged. See , . Champion When using attack-move, the champion stops to attack any hostile that gets in their way en route to a destination. If a champion has an attack target, they will continue to attack it if in range and will move closer to it when out of range, until either a new target is specified, a cancel order is issued (pressing the S''' key or by specifying another move order), or they lose vision of the target. Many champions also have abilities that will affect their basic attacks in some way or form. Such abilities are treated like basic attacks, are said to apply on-hit effects and will also apply Ability effects. Minions Minions will automatically attack their closest target by default, but may change targets in a similar manner to turrets. For more information see the behavior of minions page. Monsters Almost all monsters only use basic attacks and only deal physical damage, the exceptions are: * which also casts abilities. * which also casts abilities. * whose basic attacks are considered as abilities. * whose basic attacks deal magic damage. * which do not attack at all. Turrets Turret basic attacks deal physical damage and each consecutive attack deals more damage, up to a cap. The behavior of turrets is described on the corresponding page as well as the damage of turret basic attacks. The only exception to the above is the Nexus Obelisk (also called the Fountain Laser), which deals a special type of true damage that ignores all kinds of damage reduction, untargetability and immunity effects and doesn't have missile travel speed. Structures In normal circumstances, structures can only be damaged by basic attacks. Vision Basic attacking while hiding in brush or in fog of war will reveal the attacking unit. If in brush, basic attacking will reveal allies nearby while basic attacking. Damage Basic attacks always deal physical damage unless one of the following abilities is used, in which case the whole damage of the basic attack will be magic damage. * * * * }} However, certain items, abilities or passives may cause them to deal additional magic damage on top of their base physical damage. Damage from basic attacks benefits from the attack damage stat on the attacker and are reduced by armor on the target. When basic attacking a turret, your basic attack deals: * If is higher than (or by default): ** Deals physical damage. * If is higher than : ** Deals magic damage. Attack speed The rate at which a champion attacks is called attack speed, and is by default capped at attacks per second, though some champions and runes can remove the cap. Windup Resets Certain abilities can "reset" the basic attack timer, causing the basic attack to queue in prematurely before the second basic attack initiates the queue, resulting in a faster second attack rather than basic attacking twice normally. gains an additional stack from resets. A list of actives and abilities that refresh the attack timer: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (active)}} Special Case causes her next basic attack to occur more quickly. This is not considered a basic attack reset for . Empowered Basic Attack To see the items and runes that deal bonus damage with basic attack, see attack effects. Modified Damage The following champion abilities have their basic attack dealing modified damage: * * * * * * * * * }} Bonus Damage The following champion abilities will empower their basic attack to deal bonus damage: * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * and * and * * * and * * * }} Damage over Time The following champion abilities will empower their basic attack to deal additional damage over time: * * * * * * * Others The following champion abilities will empower their basic attack to give another bonus: * * * * and * * * * * * * * }} Trivia * In the initial iteration, the icon used to denote basic attacks is reused from an alpha item with unknown effects called . References de:Normaler Angriff es:Ataque básico ru:Автоатака zh:普通攻击 Category:Gameplay elements